


The Faithful Retainer

by 2Wedensay



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abuse, Actual Story, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Hurt/Comfort, Tags May Change, not smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Wedensay/pseuds/2Wedensay
Summary: NOT SMUTFire Emblem Fates Retainer AUFor the last 3 years Corrin has served as The Crown Prince Of Nohr’s royal retainer. She was strong, she was smart and she was loved. She even loved another person.However after one fateful mission, she begins to lose everything. She is forced to choose a side. Between her family and who she swore to protect.This is the story of girl. A girl whose will was broken.





	1. Corrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crown Prince and his two retainer’s prepare to move out.

The sun had barely began to rise in Nohr. Or at least a handful of god rays broke through the dark skies of the mighty kingdom. In a small barren room in castle Krakenburg, a young woman placed down her hair bush on a small black dresser table. Her red eyes stared back at herself through the mirror of the dresser as she tied back her long white hair into a ponytail. It wasn’t a clean or neat ponytail, it was messy and stray hairs shot out in every direction. She sighed.

The 19 year old stood up and looked over her body: she was wearing a form fitting tailored set of black armour with a small silk blue cape hanging from her hip and a shinning silver sword sheathed next to it. The armour itself had many intricacies and gold highlights, something befitting of a retainer of the royal family – especially one of the crown prince.

She sighed again, she was wearing too much. It wasn’t like war was going to break out today nor was there any kind of royal event today. She removed the majority of her armour, delicately setting her chest plate gently on the ground as well as removing the multiple pieces of armour that layered her arms, again they were place gently on the ground. She was wearing a faded white undershirt which now was truly more grey than white but the teen did not truly care. She removed her sword from her person and again, it was placed down on the ground.

On the hilt of the sword a name was written: Corrin.

Corrin looked around her room. It was large yet bare. She had been told that she could fill it with whatever she wanted ever since she moved in it years ago. There was a bed, a wardrobe and a window. Nothing else. It’s not like she didn’t want to fill it, it was just the fact that she didn’t know what to fill it with. She was a minimalistic person.

Corrin left her room and moved quickly down one of the many dark hallways of the castle. Torches adorned the walls with an expensive dark purple coloured carpet draping over the floors. Occasionally there would be a painting of a member of the royal family both old and new. When she was just a girl, Corrin had to use these paintings for directions because the insides of the building all blended together. Now she knew nearly every painting in the building, she had her favourites as well as the one she disliked. For example she thought the painting of the third King of Nohr in most westerly hallway on the second floor was quite unflattering with its depiction of his rather large and rounded nose. She came turned a corner and then turned again and made it to the area where the hallway she was currently in let to adjacent one, meaning she had the choice of going left or right. She knew she always had to turn right but she always did like to go left just to see her favourite painting.

It a rather new painting of a deceased Queen who had only died just a decade and a half ago. The woman had long flowing blue hair and a beautiful gold eyes that Corrin seemed to be drawn to every time she saw them. She shook her head, she had a job to do. Corrin turned right and began moving again only to be stopped when a door lazily opened in front of her and the crown prince’s other retainer strolled out. He grinned at her,  
“My, my, don’t you look beautiful today,” Laslow drolled out. The white haired teen sighed,  
“You know I don’t want to hear it,”  
“Oh come on Corrin! Can’t I give you a complement,” he moved to hold her hands. She did not want this and just as his fingers connected with her’s, she pulled back and tripped him. He fell with a clatter as he landed on the small shield on his shoulder. Corrin chuckled and he struck a pose,  
“Playing hard to get?” The girl scowled at him and he could tell that she was now getting angry, Laslow held up his hands in defence, “Okay, Okay. I get it.” He got himself up and the girl crossed her arms. He gestured for her to lead the way and she graciously accepted his generous offer. They moved in silence, it was a comfortable silence. They both were friends and both were happy with peace and quiet and although Laslow was a flirtatious person and not perverted like Prince Leo’s retainer Niles…

She swore she could feel him staring at her. She put up with it and after two minutes of walking they made it to their destination, a very, very ornate doorway that stood alone in a very ornate hallway. After quickly checking over her appearance to make sure she was at least somewhat presentable, she used knocked with the back of her knuckles on a dark mahogany door.

“Come in.” She heard the voice on the other end say. Corrin entered with Laslow following lazily behind her. Like with its outside, the inside of the room was detailed and enriched with patters and carvings. It was well furnished and sitting by a large window in wall of the room was Crown Prince Xander, who was currently sitting by a desk pushed against the window. He didn’t look at them as they entered as he was currently writing with a quill and ink. What he was writing Corrin didn’t know and she knew it wasn’t her business to know but she guessed it was probably one of two things: a superfluous and ultimately meaningless letter to a noble and his family telling them how much they meant to their kingdom or a plan about their next few moves against Hoshido, the neighbouring kingdom.

Tensions between them had been on the rise recently and as Corrin trained or even walked through the halls she would overhear the staff whisper. Some were fearful while others were eager for some bloodshed. Bloodshed was the thought most Nohrians were meant to have when it came to Hoshidans. They were meant to hate them more than anything. But for the Crown Prince’s white haired retainer — it couldn’t be done. Now she didn’t love Hoshidans but she couldn’t bring herself hate them, they had done nothing to her personally nor did she have any personal contact with anyone who had suffered at their hands. Truthfully she found it hard to hate anyone.

To Corrin the Hoshidans were savages with an inferior culture but ultimately better left alone.

Xander finished writing with a precise flourish and placed his quill down on the desk and after briefly checking over what he had written, he gave a contented look and rose from his chair to face the two of them.  
“So, what’s the plan for today?” Laslow asked casually, too casually and Corrin jabbed his side with her elbow. Xander lightly chuckled at the display. He had a ghost of a smile on his face when he spoke,  
“Laslow try to show a little bit more respect. Corrin, you don’t have to be that uptight.” He turned to look out his window. There was not much of a view but still Xander liked to look out over the old stones of the castle. “Today is a special day. Today Camilla has planned and organised one of…” She saw the her Lord grimace, probably remembering that time a year ago with the swing, Corrin thought, “her... famous monthly celebrations for us all to be together.” They weren’t really monthly, not anymore. Since the eldest members of the royal family, Crown Prince Xander and Princess Camilla, had been busy in recent years with work for the kingdom but they liked to keep up the illusion that they saw each other often. They didn’t. But they did love each other.

He turned to face them, “The King has allowed us complete access and freedom to the Northern Fortress for the weekend,” Corrin had heard of the Norther Fortress, it wasn’t much of anything anymore, just a run down building in the middle of nowhere. But the King of Nohr was not known for his gifts, so Corrin knew to cherish this if not for her sake then for her Lord’s.  
“I’ll give you ten minutes to gather your things and then we’ll leave.” He nodded at them and smiled, “You May leave. I’ll see you in the stables.” Corrin and Laslow nodded back and the two of them departed. As Corrin walked, again she felt a pair of eyes on her, she sighed.  
“Laslow. Stop staring at my ass.”  
“You would really think me so shallow!” He yelled with mock hurt. She looked back over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him. After a few seconds he relented and held up his hands,  
“Apologies. It will not happen again my lady.” The white haired girl just laughed and walked away, she might have found Laslow annoying half the time but she couldn’t say he didn’t bring a smile to her face.

_12 years ago…_

_There was blood. There were screams. There were cold stone cobbles beneath her hands, she held onto them tightly. The girl looked forward. Her eyes staring at the sight of the mutilated body of her father. A man who had shown her nothing but love and care. A man she thought could do anything…_

_…was now dead and gone. She was alone. She looked around for the guards and servants that had come with them but like with her father, they were dead and bloodied. Where was the King? He was meant to protect them and they were meant to protect him. She wasn’t of course, she was a child. A child who had snuck away on the trip to be with her father._

_She looked upwards towards the sky. It was barren. Both cloudless and colourless leaving a dull grey that seemed to coat everything that lay beneath it. She felt a hand on her shoulder and this caused her to tense in fear, her knuckles going white as they gripped the stones even harder. A figure knelt down next to her and she felt leather glove clad fingers on her jaw. Her youthful face was turned to meet a much older, greyer and gaunter one. The face held an almost mournful look. The figure stood again, called out to others and then all was black._

_12 years later..._

Corrin arrived at the stables a couple minutes early, with her armour on, sword sheathed and her few belongings in a small bag she had draped over her shoulder. She greeted the servants there and saw the Crown Prince gently patting his horse as he led it outside. She grabbed the reigns of her own horse and after giving it some small treats, she led it outside as well.  
“Milord.” She greeted as he moved to sit upon his horse,  
“Ah Corrin, any sign of Laslow?” He looked around,  
“Not yet.” She chuckled  
“Of course,” he leaned forward, the usually stoic and classy knight taking a moment to relax. “I knew I should have told him to meet us earlier…” he mumbled under his breath. Corrin climbed upon on her own horse and Xander stared at her for a few seconds.  
“Something wrong Milord?” She asked. He kept staring and then after a few seconds spoke,  
“Corrin are you excited to go to the Northern Fortress?” He asked trying to sound nonchalant  
“Of course.” She replied curtly and a little confusedly  
“Is there anyone that you are excited to see? Especially considering that not only my family will be there but also each of their retainers.” Now it was Corrin’s turn to think for a moment,  
“No, no one in particular…” she shifted a lock of her hair behind her ear, “I mean it will be nice to talk to some other women but…aside from that no.”

“Apologies for making you wait! I was coming over here when I caught sight of a beautiful maiden!” Laslow exclaimed as he trotted over on top of his horse.  
“Gracious Of you to join us.” Xander scowled slightly and sat back up straight. He looked between the two of them, “are we both ready?” They nodded. “Good.” Xander reared his horse, “To the Northern Fortress!”

And they were off…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify this AU.
> 
> Mikoto lives or at least survives the blast
> 
> There is no Valla 
> 
> Corrin is not a half dragon


	2. The Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Xander leads his retainers to the Northern Fortress for Camilla’s gathering.

The dark and somewhat dead forests of Nohr were quiet and serene. Occasionally, if one looked close enough, they might see some small bugs scuttle up a tree or see a fleeting bird fly between the branches. Theses animals, as few as they were, were all interrupted and frightened by thundering of hooves. The three horses dashed through the land, over rough pathways and between the maze of trees. Earth and dust was tossed and turned up in their wake. The Crown Prince and his retainers made excellent time as they flew threw the countryside.

A journey that would of taken any other horsemen 4 to 5 hours was being conquered in only 2, their time matched that of a Wyvern rider. They didn’t bully and torture their horses. All 3 of them took care of them but the Crown Prince was never one to average, he always went beyond as he believed it was his job as a future ruler of the Kingdom of Nohr he had to be a shining example. He had to be the peak, and because of this his horse had to be the peak, his retainers had to be the peak, their horses had to be the peak.

They were.

After a few more minutes they came to a clearing and all that lay in front of them was dark grey lifeless soil with a few occasional collections of yellow dead shrubs. The sun, almost completely muted behind the Nohrian sky, shone behind them. There was a lone, leafless tree up ahead and upon reaching it Xander ordered them to stop. They were in no rush and had been moving for a while so he thought they might take a small break.  
“Beautiful day,” he said to no directly as he effortlessly stepped down from his horse. Corrin and Laslow followed and she stretched as she took a few steps to look around. There was nothing. This Northern Fortress truly was in the middle of nowhere.  
“Milord, why do we need to go so far? Why couldn’t Princess Camilla hold this get together somewhere closer?” He asked with a tad of annoyance. Xander turned to face him, much to Corrin’s surprise he wasn’t angry,  
“For safety I would presume. The majority of the royal family in one place would be an easy target for Hoshidans.” Laslow thought for a moment, a little confused.  
“But surely a heavily guarded room in centre of the castle would offer the same level of protection if not even more?” Xander instantly understood what he was getting at and grimaced slightly,  
“My father is a man not known for his kindness, but he loves us.” He sighed, “even if he does have a strange way of showing it.”

They spent around half an hour at that tree. Talking, resting and sometimes just enjoying the serenity. Out of nowhere the Crown Prince let out a chuckle and both of his retainers head’s whipped round to face him,  
“Something funny?” Laslow asked. Corrin elbowed him and he rolled his eyes, “something funny Milord?” Xander kept laughing waving his hand in front of his face,  
“It’s nothing,” he said, “this tree just reminded me of a time when I was a child. I was just a boy and had made a bet with Camilla,” he laughed again, “I told her I could climb this tall tree in the gardens of the castle. I tried to show off but unfortunately I fell off around halfway up and broke my arm.” Again he started laughing, “Camilla started laughing at me but unfortunately for her she didn’t see the fact that I had loosened a branch on the way down and after a few seconds one came crashing down on her head!” Both of his retainers let out small chuckles at his story.

He looked up into the sky, “that was a good day,” he said sagely. “I don’t suppose either of you two have any stories similar to that one about your childhoods?” There was an awkward pause and both Corrin and Laslow shook their heads. “Of course,” he gestured to Laslow, “the one who doesn’t talk about his past,” he gestured to Corrin, “and the one who doesn’t Reiner her’s”. The white haired girl pouted,  
“Just because I don’t remember my childhood doesn’t mean I don’t remember all my years training as a knight, Milord!” She folder her arms at the end to emphasise her point.  
“Give us a good one then?” Laslow turned to face her, he had a cocky grin. She huffed.

“Fine, I remember one time around 3 years ago a few months before I became your retainer, Milord. I had just finished a duel against a knight named Silas I think, I won of course, and as I was walking back to the female quarters I overheard of group talking. So I went over to them and listened while staying around a corner so they couldn’t see me. They were talking about this trap they had set for Lord Cosway, the man in charge of training.” Corrin hands clenched into fists, “he was also a ass who could be very cruel when he wanted to be, claiming it was the Nohrian way. Anyway the group of guys had boobytrapped the entire corridor that led to his office and I mean — everything was rigged. You couldn’t take a step without setting off a trap. These traps weren’t lethal or anything, they just contained paint, mud, rocks, feathers and apparently one of the guys had rigged up his own piss as a projectile.” She smiled.

“The Lord’s office had a window that overlooked the entire training area and when he wasn’t down in training area, which at that time he was not, he would be sitting up there staring out the window like a hawk. This meant they needed to get him down somehow, so they were organising a fake fight to break out between them to grab his attention. It was at this point I walked around into their view and told them that I had heard everything.”  
“And what do you do?” Corrin turned to Laslow who was casually against the tree.  
“Well initially I was going to report them — but after seeing all the effort they were going to I decided with all my wisdom to let the events unfold. They were grateful to me and I made sure to get in a good position where I would be able see everything that was going to happen. Two of them moved to the centre of the courtyard and started ‘fighting’, Lord Cosway saw this and demanded them to stop threatening to come down there if they didn’t. They didn’t and he was forced to leave his office and walk through the trapped corridor.” Now Corrin started laughing. “In the 19 years that I have been alive and in the 12 that I actually remember, I have never heard such a flurry of curse words escape a man’s mouth.  
“I’m guessing he was not happy?” The Crown Prince was smiling at her.  
“No. Not in the slightest but upon every knight seeing their glorious teacher covered in mud, piss and orange paint no one could take him seriously!” They all laughed and Corrin went on,  
“The group who did confessed of course and of course they got in trouble while I got off completely free. However a fate would have it, Lord Cosway trusted me to punish them and of course being the dutiful person that I was I made sure they got barely anything for it!”

“Who would have known Corrin had a mischievous side?” Laslow turned to Xander,  
“Not me. I wonder what else she’s been hiding from us?” The white haired girl smirked,  
“Oh I have many secrets!” They continued talking but eventually Xander decided it was time for them to get going again and after a few final stretches they did.

_12 years ago…_

_She stared at her hands as she rode in the carriage. In truth, she wasn’t really staring. Her eyes were unfocused and unmoving. Her hands, hands that were normally soft and delicate were now scraped, cut and burnt. The same could be said for her whole body. She didn’t feel like herself. She didn’t feel like a girl. She didn’t feel like a child. She didn’t feel like she was alive._

_There were two other people in the carriage, the Nohrian King and another man she hadn’t heard of. A man with greasy black hair and cruel eyes. The King’s eyes were rather cruel as well, cruel but sorrowful. No one said a word. No one needed to. No one had to. The King’s face was blank, the cruel man sneered and she just stared._

_She hated herself. She hated how weak she felt. She hated the fact everything hurt. She hated the fact her family was gone and already she was forgetting how it had happened. The horrific events only occurred a few hours ago yet her small mind was forgetting. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

_She wanted to go home. She wanted her family back. She didn’t want the blood, cuts and burns. But she had them and she didn’t have her family. All she had was the King and his cruel friend._

_12 years Later…_

The trio finally arrived at The Northern Fortress and Laslow couldn’t help but let out celebratory shout since the long journey was over. Corrin herself let out a small celebratory shout as well. They were greeted by servants who offered to take their horses to the stables for them, as well as this they informed the party that the other members of the Royal Family were all inside already. They allowed the servants to do their jobs and Xander led his retainers into the building. Unlike the castle, the small size of the building made it easy to navigate and after going up a flight of stairs they came to large wooden door.  
“Make sure you look kempt,” Xander ordered and the three of them all did final checks of their appearances and after all being satisfied, The Crown Prince opened the door

“Big Brother!” Xander’s breath was forced out as Elise collided with him and wrapped her arms around his torso.  
“Good to see you too Elise,” he laughed as he returned the action. The white haired girl looked around the room — everyone was there. Princess Elise, obviously, and her two retainers Arthur and Effie. The latter talking to one of Princess Camilla’s retainers: Beruka. Of course Princess Camilla was there, as soon as she saw them she smiled lovingly and waved. Her other retainer, Selena, was talking to her friend Odin. Both their eyes lit up as soon as they saw Laslow. Odin’s fellow retainer and one of the few people Corrin really did not like, Niles, was seemingly being kept at bay by Arthur, who seemed to be frustrating him by telling him one of his most likely fake exploits and not stopping even when the one eyed man begged him to.

Odin and Niles served someone very special to Corrin: Prince Leo. He locked eyes with her from across the room. The two of them nodded to each other and without saying, they promised that they would try to find some time alone. The white haired girl’s attention was immediately grabbed as her vision was blacked out and she felt something warm over her front and most importantly her face.  
“Awwwww it feels like I haven’t seen you in years Corrin!” Princess Camilla had hugged her and being Princess Camilla she had been very…overzealous. She hadn’t realised that due to both their respective heights and because of the lavender haired girl’s choice of open chested armour as well as the fact she was extremely well endowed, Corrin’s face had ended up buried between her breasts. The retainer blushed severely and as politely as she could — she flailed and panicked and tried to get out from between her. Camilla chuckled at her “mistake,” a mistake she seemed to make often with people that she was close with.  
She let the girl go and Corrin jumped back, her embarrassment was probably visible all the way in Hoshido. She tried to straighten up her hair and let out a quiet,  
“Good to see you to Milady.”

Everyone talked and caught up with one another. The trio of Laslow, Selena and Odin instantly began talking about an old adventure they had had together. Lunch was soon approaching and Princess Elise suggested they all go eat outside. The butler in charge of the servants at the Northern Fortress, man silver haired man who Corrin learned was called Jakob said that it would be a problem and the group, Elise especially, were overjoyed. The group waited patiently outside as the servants set up a large table with a beautiful tablecloth and many pieces of silver cutlery. While all of this was going on two members slipped back into the building.

Prince Leo and Corrin slowly walked towards each other and she politely asked him what he had been doing recently, since they had to keep up appearances for the servants of the Fortress.  
“Things have been stressful,” they began walking together, “Father has been difficult recently. For the last few months I’ve been trying to work on the ever so fertile soils of the Kingdom so we all can have more to eat. Unfortunately this has proved difficult as the soil is practically dust and sand.” She placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him,  
“I’m sure you’re doing your best Leo. If anyone can help the Kingdom, it’s you.” He gently placed placed his hand over her’s  
“Thank you Corrin, your support means so much to me.” The white girl blushed,  
“You flatter me too much,” she looked around trying to meet his gaze and trying to calm herself down. With his other hand the Prince gently stroked her face,  
“No I don’t. If anything I don’t give you enough,” a frustrated sigh fell from his mouth and he broke away from her, “since Father has been making me spend all my time with birds.”

Corrin was confused at his words.  
“What do you mean?” She asked. Again he sighed,  
“King Garon has been making me work on the fertility of the land. I’ve gone through so many ideas and proposals on how to do this and they’ve all failed. One of them was the idea of planting seeds all over the Kingdom, a good idea in my not so humble opinion. However we couldn’t physically spare the people to do this so I came up with the plan to attach seeds to birds so that they could do the work. However there were two problems with this: one was the fact that the seeds would be dropped randomly meaning that some areas might not get anything; the other was the fact that the birds simply couldn’t carry enough seeds.”  
“So what did you do?” Corrin moved towards him,  
“Well with my tome I’ve been working on making seals that will can be manually activated and can hold much more than a few seeds. For example if a crow could only hold ten seeds, my seal would allow it to carry one hundred.’  
“That sounds amazing Leo!” He smiled,  
“It is but unfortunately the soil is dust and sand.”

The white haired girl did not say another word but she did take both of Leo’s hands in her own and gently squeezed them. They looked at each other and he gave her a sad smile. He was frustrated. He was frustrated but Corrin wanted to take that away. She closed her eyes and leaned in towards him, likewise he did the same. The distance closed between them and their lips met. Their was love within their kiss and she would have stayed like this until they became dust like the soil but that was not be.

They were interrupted but the sound of a tray clattering and it’s contents to the floor. They both stood on edge and whipped their heads around to stare at the source of the noise.  
“I am so sorry!” A pink haired maid rapidly apologised, “I didn’t mean to drop that…or interrupt you…or cause a scene…or start panicking….or…or…or” the girl looked very embarrassed and physically started shaking.  
“It’s fine!” Leo’s voice boomed  
“Yes. There is no need to worry,” Corrin reaffirmed, looking at the Prince through the corner of her eye.  
“It’s just…it’s just…the Royal family was wondering where you two had gone.” Now it was the couple’s turn to panic. People had speculated about the relationship between them but they didn’t want to confirm anything yet and they especially didn’t want to get teased by their siblings in Leo’s case and her superiors in Corrin’s.

They two of them hurried out of the building…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like nothing really happened in this chapter aside from exposition and establishment. Oh well that’s the nature of the first few chapters I suppose. There will be more action coming up soon as well as more divergences from the story of the game. 
> 
> Also keep in mind that this story will probably increase from 15 chapters.
> 
> I would like some writing advice as well: 
> 
> Would people prefer longer chapters that came less frequently 
> 
> Or
> 
> Chapters at the length they are now that came more frequently than the longer ones
> 
> Please comment and tell me as I am trying to make my work as good as possible


	3. Lovebirds, Saviours and Night Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Camilla talk about the elephant in the room.

The couple felt all eyes on them as they returned to the group. Everyone was already sitting down at the impromptu table and after stopping their conversations, they were now they were staring at them. Even the servants of the Northern Fortress were staring at them. Things were very awkward. The two of them separated and moved their way to the empty seats of the table, unfortunate for them these seats were completely random mewing the pair sat nowhere near each other. Corrin was on one corner of the long rectangular table while Leo was far down at the other side on an other.

The conversation quickly resumed however only after a few teasing remarks. The servants soon brought out some food that they had prepared and efficiently served it to all members of the table. Corrin noticed the pink haired maid from earlier and cringed when she saw the girl, who was carrying a tray with a teapot and teacups on top of it, slip and loose her balance. She was nearest to Selena and the white haired girl thought that the girl, not usually known for her kind, patient and easily forgiving nature was about to get soaked but luckily a blue haired maid was there to help her fellow pink haired one. She simultaneously caught the other girl’s back steadying her as well as helping regain control of the tray. Corrin let out a sigh of relief but noticed that the two of them seemed to pause for a moment and look at each other. Deeper than associates or work colleagues or even friends would do. Either related or going out together Corrin thought.

_12 years ago…_

_They carriage stopped abruptly. She barely caught herself with her arms so she wouldn’t fall. The cruel man stood up violently and threw open the door, in an instant she was grabbed by the hair and thrown out. Her scraped body crashed into the cold and jagged stone. She screamed and cried. She swore she could hear the cruel man chuckle at her pain. She looked around and realised she could hardly see in front of herself due to the darkness. Initially she thought she was blind or something was covering her eyes but no matter how hard she tried — she could still only barely make out anything. The King himself languidly exited the carriage, his old body being almost unresponsive as if it were made of stone._

_Each step he took towards her boomed with sound. The metal tipped heel of his boot stopped only inches away from her face. She didn’t move._  
_“Get up.” He commanded. There was no room to argue in his tone. Yet she stayed right where she was, paralysed in both fear and exhaustion. Now the cruel man was angry, again he roughly grabbed her by the hair,_  
_“Your King has given you an order and you will obey!” She lifted off the ground with ferocity and her legs were left to dangle in the air. He throat felt like it was on fire but she wailed in pain anyway until she was struck across the face, hard enough to silence her and to cut her bottom lip._

_The King led the way as they walked through, what seemed to her, an endless series of hallways. Tears streaming from her face as her hair was used like a leash by the cruel man, dragging her along not caring whether she was keeping up and walking or not. After a literally agonising period of time they arrived in a room that seemed darker than this already pitch black land. The darkness in here was tangible and physically oppressing. Again the cruel man threw her, this time onto a smooth stone table. She was restrained by other men. Scary men. They made her lie on her back, holding her legs, arms and her head down and no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn’t move._

_The King and cruel man stood on either side of her. Both staring at her. A grin on the cruel’s and utter apathy on the King’s._  
_“Do it.” The King ordered. The cruel man let out a cackle, his oily black hair moving wildly as he did so,_  
_“With pleasure!” He held his hand over her face. She saw a bright purple glow begin to emit from it. It grew brighter and brighter. Then her vision went completely white. She felt like there was fire in her brain. Then the fire spread throughout her body. Then nothing._

_12 Years Later…_

Overall the meal was quite enjoyable and Corrin was a little sad for it to be over. The temperature had dropped and sky had darkened. Elise was also crestfallen at the fact they now had to go inside and seeing the drop in her mood, Prince Leo had kindly shoved his retainer Odin forward. Asking him to cheer her up with some magic tricks he knew. Now the young Prince had never asked him if he knew any magic tricks but he was a Dark Mage like him and with his colourful personality he was sure he probably knew at least one.

Turns out he did. Or was at least very good at pretending he did. The group were entranced by his tricks or at least Elise was and the rest just went along with it. Elise got especially excited when Odin asked for a go volunteer and the brave yet unlucky Arthur got up to join him. They all watched politely even Niles as Odin attempted to make Arthur disappear. How he was going to do this? Leo had no idea.

He didn’t mind of course, if Elise was happy then it was fine. That’s what he used to think anyway but as he felt Corrin’s slender fingers intertwine with his, he realised that her happiness might have meant a little more to him. They tried to look sneakily at each other in order not to draw attention to themselves even though everyone knew about them.

Even before they came to the Northern Fortress.

However the two lovebirds didn’t notice the two people behind them. Crown Prince Xander and Princess Camilla mentally recorded every interaction between the two.  
“I wonder when they’ll start kissing…” the lavender haired girl mused quietly. Xander raised an eyebrow,                     “Camilla!” He scolded in a hushed tone, “don’t try anything with the two of them. They don’t need any of your schemes for their relationship to work out. Just let them discover if their right for each other on their own,”  
“Oh I wouldn’t do anything like that!” She pretended to act all innocent, “I’m going to go for a walk, care to join me?” Before he could respond she already excused herself and left the room. He got up quickly after her and joined her in the hallway, Camilla just leaning against the wall expectantly. They walked together with Xander setting the pace.  
“Does it bother you that Leo is dating someone? Especially someone not of noble birth?” She thought for a moment,  
“Well you know I’m very protective of my family, you included and initially I was angry that he was dating anyone because of if he got hurt by any girl then I would choke them with their own intestines. But when I found out it was your darling Corrin then I was overjoyed, I mean I already knew her, I knew she pretty and I knew she was trustworthy, if anything I thought she was the perfect person!” She punctuated herself with a clap of joy. “Does it bother you?” Xander looked conflicted.

“In all honesty I hated at first. I think a small part of me still does,” Camilla gasped, “I mean Corrin is my retainer. She’s someone I trust completely and when I discovered the relationship between her and my younger brother I was furious and I was going to make her an ultimatum: either her service as my retainer or a relationship with my brother.” He was silent and Camilla was now a little confused,  
“What stopped you?”  
“Two weeks ago we were on a mission. It was a simple raid of Hoshido for food and both my brother and I were working together. It was meant to simple, unfortunately they knew we were coming and because of this the defences were tripled and we were at a heavy disadvantage. Yet all of us fought both bravely and fiercely and we succeeded. Yet during the battle, much to my chagrin, I was caught off guard and would not be standing here today if it wasn’t for Corrin.” The two of them stopped walking, “I had just finished one foe when another came up behind me. In all honesty I thought I was dead and I started saying my goodbyes in my head. Then like a force sent by the Dusk Dragon itself, she dashed between my attacker and I and cut him down in one stroke.”

He smiled and Camilla listened, thoroughly engrossed in Xander’s words,  
“She singlehandedly saved my life and after the mission I went to speak with her privately. I told her that I was in her debt and that I would be forever grateful and to my surprise, since she’s such a stark person, she immediately asked for something from me.” He looked at his sister, “it was the most upset I have ever seen her, she looked at me and told me to listen to her. She started sobbing, confessed her relationship with Leo and practically begged me to allow their relationship to go on. When I saw how worked up she was I knew I give her the ultimatum. So I did accept their relationship and I believe I would have even if she hadn’t saved me that day.”  
Once Xander finished Camilla giggled,

“Awww how sweet.” They started walking again, “anyway enough about her. How are things with you?”  
“They’re fine.” He replied and she just raised an eyebrow,  
“Charlotte and I are fine.” He was clearly uncomfortable which was unusual for the usually stoic Crown Prince.  
“Is there something you want to tell me? Did my two favourite older blondes fight?” He sighed.  
“No it’s nothing like that!” He grabbed Camilla by the shoulders and looked down at his feet, he took a deep breath and looked up. “Charlotte’s pregnant.” It took a moment for the lavender hair girl to react and when she did she went through a myriad of emotions. She was shocked, angry but most of all happy.  
“Xander that’s amazing! I mean I’m a little annoyed you didn’t tell me right away. You’re going to be a father! And I’m going to be an Aunt!” Camilla started bouncing up and down.  
“Camilla! No one else can know not yet! No one else can know!” He started shaking her and eventually grabbed her attention. “Promise me. Promise me you won’t tell anyone.” There was a moment of silence. Camilla sighed,  
“I promise I will not tell another soul.”  
“Thank you.”

They turned around and started walking back. Camilla’s questions and the reasons for taking this walk answered. But now it was the Crown Prince’s turn to ask a question,  
“So Camilla, how’s your love life going? Found your soulmate yet?” Camilla started to laugh,  
“No not yet!” Xander was now smiling and he pressed on,  
“Tell me what’s your ideal man like?” Camilla laughed even harder and began listing off some attributes,  
“Oh you know…about my height…red hair…not a man.” Now Xander laughed,  
“Oh of course how could I forget! But in all seriousness I didn’t know you liked people with red hair.”  
“Oh that’s a fairly recent development,” she shrugged her shoulders  
“Does that mean you’re attracted to Selena?” Camilla laughed again,  
“Oh no. I love Selena but I don’t love her.” Xander stopped dumbfounded,  
“I don’t get it.” He said bluntly. Camilla turned her head over her shoulder,  
‘Men tend not to.”

They returned back to the group. When they got back they saw that Odin was still performing his tricks and that a very hurt looking Arthur, probably from an accident during a trick, was sitting down next to his Lady and that Odin now had Selena and Laslow up with him as replacements. The fear in their eyes said more than words ever could.

Odin his final and grandest trick,  
“I am Odin Dark! A sorcerer known through the land! Today I shall reveal my most legendary spell!” He gestured to his assistants, “I shall light them on fire and they shall not feel the slightest pain!” At this point in time Selena and Laslow’s eyes shot over to their Lady and Lord respectively.  
“Help.” Selena mouthed over to Lady Camilla.  
“Please.” Laslow mouthed over to Lord Xander.  
The audience chuckled.

“Okay everyone it’s getting late! I think we should call it a night!” The Crown Prince’s voice spoke out. Elise moaned but Camilla went over to her and convinced her not to be annoyed or sad since they were going to have a lot of fun tomorrow. This cheered the young girl up and she practically ran to her room so she could get to sleep as soon as possible.

Laslow and Selena came up to them. Simultaneously they started speaking,  
“Thank you so much! You’ve saved our lives! I promise to serve you to the very best of my abilities! Not I will do even better than the best!” They continued speaking with the pair of them layering pause and promise on top of one another.  
“It’s fine, really” Camilla waves them off, “you two should get some sleep.” They looked up at them and smiled. They send their farewells and then the retainers went off.

Leo walked Corrin to her room. They walked in silence out of tiredness and because they just enjoyed each other’s company. It wasn’t a long walk and sooner than the both of them would have liked they were at her door. The white haired girl opened and leaned against the door frame,  
“Goodnight…Pr-“ she stopped herself. “Goodnight Leo.”  
“Goodnight Corrin.” They kissed quickly as to sort of say farewell and sweet dreams to one another.

Due to the size of the Northern Fortress and the size of the group people had to double up. The rooms were as follows: Beruka and Effie; Niles and Arthur; Laslow and Odin; Selena and Corrin; Camilla and Elise and Xander and Leo. Nearly everyone was asleep yet as hard as she tried Corrin couldn’t do it. She kept tossing and turning. The white haired girl looked over the other red headed occupant of the room, Selena was sleeping soundly. She was was even snoring softly while Corrin couldn’t even get her eyes to stay closed. The girl growled at her situation and after much debating in her head she eventually decided to get up and get a drink, come back later and perhaps then she might try to fall asleep again.

When Corrin entered the dinning room of the Fortress she didn’t expect to see Lady Camilla there. The woman was lost in thought, staring at nothing in particular and absentmindedly swishing the glass of red wine in her hand.  
“Milady.” Corrin greeted as she approached. The Princess’s eyes lit up when she saw her,  
“Ah Corrin! Tell me what are you doing being awake at this time? Not looking for Leo are you?” She teased and the white haired girl blushed profusely,  
“No. No. No. Its just I couldn’t sleep,” The lavender haired girl took a moment to look her over, her eyes were studying her over like she was analysing something.  
“Can you not sleep often?” She asked still focussed on Corrin  
“Occasionally. Why Milady?” Camilla placed the glass of wine down and folder her arms. Her eyes locked with her’s  
“You look tired. You’ve looked tired nearly every time I’ve seen you.” She sighed, “I’m guessing our definitions of occasionally are not the same, tell me have you consulted Xander about this?” The white haired girl looked down at her feet,  
“It’s not a big deal…”

This shocked Camilla and she gasped dramatically,  
“Not a big deal! No one deserves not to be able to get sleep, beauty or otherwise!” She gestured for her to come over and Corrin obliged, now standing in close proximity to the Princess. The Princess finished off her wine and then let her chair so she could sit on the floor. Once there she patted her lap,  
“Um…what are you suggesting Milady?” She smiled as she gestured again for her to come closer,  
“It’s simple lay your head on my lap, this worked for Elise when she couldn’t sleep when she was younger as well as Beruka and Selena whenever they have any trouble.” Corrin was unsure. It didn’t really feel like her place but upon looking Camilla in the eyes once more and seeing the love within them, she figured it wouldn’t be a terrible idea. She obeyed the royalty and proceeded to lay down on the slightly cool ground while resting her head on the other girl’s thighs.

The first thing she noticed was how warm Princess Camilla was. She was really, truly, very warm. This, paired with the lavender haired girl’s hand gently running through her own hair, made Corrin’s eyes already feel heavy. Camilla began to feel her brother’s retainer relax as well her breath slow and deepen, she smiled.

“So Corrin, I want you just let go for me. Don’t worry about anything. You are perfectly safe and any commitments or projects or stress that you have, let them fall to me. Just don’t worry about anything. Let it all melt away.” She cooed in a voice so soft and quiet that it might have been a whisper. “Although I do want to ask you just a few questions, do you mind?” She felt a tired nod in her lap. “Okay great. So how long have you and Leo been dating for?” It took a few seconds for Corrin to respond due to her drowsiness,  
“…A month.” She mumbled. That was about as long as Camilla had thought,  
“And how much have you two done together? You know how far have you gone with him?” The princess waited expectantly for this answer,  
“…kissing…that’s all.” Corrin nuzzled into her, “…maybe a little more like some feeling.”  
“But you haven’t slept together?” Camilla’s fingers grew taught in the other girl’s hair. She shook her head and the Princess sighed in relief. She wanted their relationship to flourish but she was glad that hadn’t had sex yet. Leo was young and she didn’t want him to have committed to a relationship purely out of lust. However this led onto her final question,  
“Corrin. Do you love Leo?” The girl stirred under her, she shifted and turned her whole body so that the was now lying on her back staring up at the lavender haired girl.  
“I do. With all my heart.” She spoke honesty. Camilla giggled,  
“That’s wonderful dear. That really is. Now rest, you’ve answered all my questions amazingly.” Camilla let her fingers run over Corrin’s face, gently shutting her eyes. Corrin’s breathing grew slower and deeper once again.

“…Goodnight…Mil…lady” the retainer slurred.  
“Goodnight Corrin, sweet dreams.” Camilla whispered but just as she finished speaking she heard some noise from the down hall. She looked to see the Butler, Jakob, sneaking around with the blue haired maid that she saw earlier in the day. A boy and and a girl awake at this time? Looks like Corrin and Leo weren’t the only lovebirds at The Northern Fortress tonight.  
“...What was that?...Milady?...”  
“Oh Nothing to worry about Dear. Just sleep.”

With that Corrin finally drifted off…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes what I think off as both the introductory chapters and probably most of the really happy ones.
> 
> Things are about to kick off and probably get darker although there will still be some happy moments.
> 
> I’m excited for the next chapter.
> 
> I hope you are too.


	4. The King and His Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Family returns to the castle and meet their father.

The next day moved quickly for everyone involved: They went outside; they played together; they talked; they laughed; they had fun. In Xander’s mind, this was one of, if not, the best gathering Camilla had ever organised. He truly wished that they had more than a weekend. That they could see each other more often. Like a real family. Like other families. But alas…

The royals sat sadly in a small room in the Northern Fortress. The room was on the second floor and had a view of the stables as well as their retainers who had begun packing their possessions for their journey back to Castle Krakenberg. Princess Camilla lay against a dark green couch with her arm wrapped around her little sister, Princess Elise, who was leaning into her. She was the saddest of them all and her older sibling lightly rubbed circles into her arms in an effort to try and cheer her up. Crown Prince Xander himself sat on a brown leather armchair, it was old and well used yet was only a slightly worn. A very stoic and sturdy piece Nohrian furniture. The Crown Prince sat with his jaw resting upon his hands, he was deep in thought yet his eyes idly stared at his younger brother Prince Leo. Prince Leo sat stiffly in a rough textured purple chair, he was reading from his tome which sat on his crossed leg lap. Or at least he was pretending to read.

Leo might have thought he was being sly but Xander saw his eyes move. Every couple of minutes, he would quickly shift his eyes to the right and cast a glance outside towards the stables. Towards her. He let out a soft chuckle, his little brother was completely and utterly smitten. He chuckled quietly.

There was a knock at the door and every member of the royal family’s head’s turned to face it. It opened quickly and revealed none other than the silver haired butler Jakob. He was a professional and efficient man, something the Crown Prince respected. His record was practically spotless although he had heard recently from Camilla that he had been seen acting…unprofessionally…with one of the maids. He was willing to look past it.

Jakob informed them that there horses were ready and wished them well for their journey. The eldest member of the royal family thanked him gently and closed the door. Princess Elise sighed and took a final look around the room before her older sister lovingly wrapped her arms around her and led her out with the brothers following close behind. The sorrow was palpable in the air as the Royal family took the slowest route through the small Fortress as they possibly could, they all knew what leaving here meant. It meant going back to their responsibilities. It meant going back to their work. It meant going back to barely seeing each other. It meant going back to the fear, to the hatred, to the tension of a war with their neighbouring kingdom.

It meant wasting away like the rest of the Kingdom of Nohr.

None of the retainers spoke as their Lords and Ladies came into view. They simply led them to their respected modes of transport. A small carriage for Elise, a wyvern for Camilla and horses for Leo and Xander. The retainers all mounted up behind them and after a finally wave and goodbye to the staff, the party began to move off.

Again they moved slowly. Idle small talk was made but no one’s heart was really in it and for a lot of the journey they just moved in silence. Prince Leo’s slowed his horse down, even slower than the rest, and let it trot along side Corrin’s. They smiled sad smiles at one another, each one wanting to start the conversation but neither knowing how to. Eventually Corrin moved closer to Leo and took his hand in her own, they didn’t need to talk. They knew what they were both feeling. Instead of speaking they focussed on the feeling of their hands touching and the journey ahead of them.

  
_12 years ago…_

  
_Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin._

_…but her name was Kamui…_

_Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin._

_…it was Kamui, wasn’t it?..._

_Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin. Your name is Corrin._

_…it was Kamui…Kamui…Kamui…_

_Your name is Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corrin._

_…Kamui…K-A-M…_

_Corrin. Corrin. CORRIN._  
_…K…_

_YOUR NAME IS CORRIN._

_…._

_Her name was…Corrin._

_Her name was Corrin._

_Corrin._

  
_12 years later…_

  
_The great old wooden doors of the city slowly swung open. A terrible creaking noise that was heard throughout all the Kingdom. The bustling population of Nohr’s castle and surrounding settlement all stopped as if under a spell. No citizen. No peasant. No starving human being dared to move. It was almost silent as the party steadily moved towards Castle Krakenberg. Princess Camilla and her retainer Selena, had both descended from the skies and their Wyverns brought up the rear of the group while Crown Prince Xander led._

The people parted around them as they moved past. The thin, dirty people. There were no praises, no waving and no smiling. There wasn’t any booing and screaming either, there was just silence and stares. No one wished to celebrate the return of the royal family but no one dared to lash out either. The King’s children had done nothing wrong but the King himself and the constantly worsening conditions of the Kingdom had turned the people cruel. They were angry and the Royals were a target. However the Royals were powerful and therefore all the people’s hate, their hate over the forced military conscription, the lack of food for their children and the constant darkness that seemed to infect the very air was focussed elsewhere.

A much easier target: The Hoshidans

To the Nohrians, Hoshidans were the cause of all of their problems. They were selfish, not letting the dying people of Nohr use some of their land for farming even lend any of their plentiful food. They were inferior and gluttons, they squandered their land by not using it to its full potential and always throwing feasts and always leaving waste. It went beyond that. Hoshidans culture was flawed in Nohrian minds. Hoshidans were too complacent, too weak. That was the general consensus of Nohr and as much as Corrin tried to deny it, it was what she believed as well.

The party entered the castle with the Crown Prince staring back at the populous, whose eyes seemed unblinking. A black metal portcullis slammed shut behind them with the noise being so great that it echoed around the city. For a moment the people were silent. Then they returned back to their days as if nothing had happened. The Crown Prince sighed and turned away, Nohr surely was a strange place.

He and his siblings dismissed their retainers as they walked to the King’s chambers, their father’s chamber. On the way both him and Camilla did a final check over their siblings and their appearance, the King was their father but he was still the King and he had exceptionally high standards. It wasn’t just high standards, Xander thought, he loved his father but he was a short tempered and sometimes downright cruel man. However he was still his father and he loved him. He looked over to his lavender haired sister who nodded back to them to confirm that they were ready. He double checked: he was fine; Camilla was fine, a little scantily clad in his opinion but fine; Leo was fine, perhaps a little over-refined with each of his hairs in their perfect place; Elise was pretty good as well, she was a bit messy but she was the youngest and also the most energetic so he would let it slide. He hoped his father would as well. He looked at the mahogany double doors that seemed to reach up towards the heavens. Xander knocked and after a few seconds they opened.

The throne room of Castle Krakenberg was a microcosm of the whole Kingdom of a Nohr in a way. It was a dark and barren place, a room that felt cold and cruel. The only real structure in the room was the sacred throne of Nohr. King Garon, the ruler of Nohr sat on the throne in the centre of the room. He was an older man with grey hair and pale skin. His right hand, an oily man named Iago, stood next to him. The King himself held a presence in the room, an overwhelming force so heavy that one physically felt it press down on them when they entered. Iago, on the other hand, almost paradoxically held no presence whatsoever and that made him stand out in the room. It made him uncomfortable.

The Kings for children bowed and curtseyed respectively in front of their father. They dared not to look up and meet his gaze unless specially told otherwise. King Garon's voice boomed,  
"My children. I trust you enjoyed your time together." Elise bounced on the spot and was about to start speaking when Camilla placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. She made a pout at the action. "That will be the last time you shall get for a while." The mood of the children visibly dropped and Xander swore he could hear Iago laugh. "As I am sure you're aware the tensions between the vile Hoshidans and our kingdom has been growing in recent months." He paused and stood and now even the oily haired Iago bowed.  
"I believe that they are planning to attack. Planning to fight us." The King began pacing along the row of his children. "Those dogs wish to start a war! They will soon learn that their destruction is inevitable. Mark my words: I will sit on the Hoshidan throne before my life is at its end!" He paused, his chest rising and falling.

"But all in good time. Now we must keep face. Now we must do what we always do. My strategist Iago and I have a plan and soon everything shall come to fruition." Now Iago stood and slinked his way back to the throne, a smile on his face all the while. "Crown Prince Xander and Princess Camilla, you two will lead a raid over the Hoshidan border. You are to take as much food as possible and leave destruction in your wake." The pair nodded and stood, accepting there orders. Iago chimed in,  
"Just like the usual," The King nodded and moved to stand in front of Leo,  
"Prince Leo, you are to work with Iago on finalising your solutions with improving the Nohrian soils. I expect results by the end of the day." The Prince nodded and stood, anxious about how to perfect his spells by the end of the day but he would never let his siblings and especially his father know that. The King moved to stand in front of his youngest child who cowered slightly in his presence,  
"You Princess Elise. You are to go to a small village within the Kingdom. There are words of rebellion in the area and I think a visit from a royal family member would quell them. If not, then destruction shall come to them as well as the Hoshidans." Again Elise trembled at the mention of death but as bravely as she could, she stood up and accepted her mission.

The King returned himself to his throne. "That will be all. NOW GO!" He commanded, his voice hitting every occupant of the room hard. The children bowed and curtseyed and then departed. They left the King's chambers and were greeted by the sight of their retainers waiting expectantly in the hallway.

Prince Leo grabbed Odin and Niles, sparing a smile towards Corrin who gladly smiled back. They said their goodbyes and walked off. Dander heard his brother talking to his retainers about the orders he had just received from the King and he heard him say that they were fucked. Normally Xander would scold his brother for using such crass language but he didn't use it often and now wasn't the time. His brother was a talented Dark Mage. However he was fucked. The Crown Prince turned his attention to Camilla who was in a small group with her retainers, no doubt exposing what they had to do. She did send a concerned look his way though, they were thinking the same thing. Elise's mission was by far the most dangerous. Both of the eldest children of the King had heard of this rebellion, it was no laughing matter. It was far more than the Hoshidan border guard and either one of them would have gladly traded places with her, something had to be done about it and he couldn't question the King's orders.

He stormed over to his retainers. To Corrin. Laslow and the white haired girl stood to attention, waiting patiently.  
"Laslow go over to Princess Camilla, she will brief you on the mission." The retainer instantly broke the act, smiled and strolled over to his sister while Corrin stood exactly the same. She The Crown Prince put his hands on her shoulders and began speaking,  
"I ask a favour of you. The mission that Camilla and I are going on will be easy. I need you to do something else for me." Corrin was unflinching,  
"Anything Milord" was her reply.  
"I need you to go with Princess Elise and protect her with your life."  
"What's happening Milord?" Concern filled her voice,  
"Elise's mission is to go to a small village in the Kingdom, what she doesn't know of is the danger. Her life will be at risk their."  
"The rebellion..." The white haired girl understands.  
"To my father they are nothing, he is mistaken. I do not wish for Elise to know about them if possible, I do not want her to see the horror and hate that some people can hold. She is my little sister, my youngest sibling and she is still a child. These rebels are angry and they will be out for blood, they won't care that she's innocent in all this." He stared at her dead in the eye, "please Corrin."

She gently removed his hands from her shoulders.  
"Milord of course I will do this. I promise you I will give my life for her if I must." He smiled a sad smile, the Crown Prince knew he was risking his brother's world to risk her life for him.  
"Thank you Corrin. Again I am truly in your dept." She smiled,

"That's what us retainers are for after all…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 2Wedensay here.
> 
> I realise that I struggle to pace myself when writing. Because of this I think I’m going to write about certain events in a story and end up writing a whole chapter about the events leading up to it instead.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> I know this chapter is basically all build up and even then nothing much happens. I’m sorry if you find it boring but the next chapter...shit will go down


End file.
